1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a display panel, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional liquid crystal display device includes a backlight module and a liquid crystal display panel. In the liquid crystal display panel, the liquid crystal layer is disposed between a thin film transistor substrate and a color filter substrate. The conductive layer of the thin film transistor substrate and the conductive layer of the color filter substrate are electrically connected to each other by a conductive adhesive. For example, the common electrode of the color filter substrate and the conductive layer of the thin film transistor substrate used for receiving a common voltage are electrically connected to each other by a conductive adhesive, so that the common electrode and the conductive layer have the same level of common voltage. In general, the alignment layer disposed between the liquid crystal layer and the thin film transistor substrate and the alignment layer disposed between the liquid crystal layer and the color filter substrate are extended beyond the active area used for displaying a frame by the same length such as 0.55 mm.
One of the methods for miniaturizing the liquid crystal display panel is to reduce the widths of the border regions of the color filter substrate at each outer-lateral side of the active area. Since the alignment layer is extended beyond the active area by a fixed length, and the reserved width of the cutting path is also fixed, the alignment layer will be extended to a location between the conductive layer and the conductive adhesive, making the contact area between the conductive adhesive and conductive layer become smaller. When the quantity of the conductive particles of the conductive adhesive is limited, the conductive adhesive and the conductive layer will not be electrically conducted if the contact area is too small. Consequently, the conductive layer of the thin film transistor substrate and the conductive layer of the color filter substrate cannot be electrically conducted either. Thus, the common voltage of the color filter substrate and the thin film transistor substrate cannot be at equal potential, making the liquid crystal display unable to operate normally and will display an erroneous image instead.